Battle for Dream Island Returns
by HistoryLogos47
Summary: A show where the original 20 contestants from Battle for Dream Island compete to win Dream Island again, along with some new humanzied contestants battling for a new and rich place, Dream Island. They will compete in challenges, have good interactions, and on each episode the contestant with the most votes gets eliminated until it reaches the finale on who will win DREAM ISLAND.
1. Chapter 1

clubs/battle-for-dream-island/images/39868534/title/bfdi-wallpaper-photo


	2. Prediction

Happy Valentines Day Everyone.

This chapter is just a prediction, not an episode of the show. This show is a remake of Battle for Dream Island. I created it, because I've wanted to do a remake for the show and I'm a story-writer so I decided to do it on stories.

I was talking with people about Battle for Dream Island, and during that point I was planning new characters. I talked with certain people about how Battle for Dream Island went, and they told me all about the story. They also recommended me who the new characters, could be, what their names are, and I just wrote down their names on the notebook. And then decided what their character could be in the show. That's how I planned the new contestants.

**OOO**

The scene beings in a classroom, where the new contestants spend time hang out and talking to each other.

Dragon: Hey Maliki! Do you wanna see something cool?

Maliki: Yeah! What is it?

Dragon: It's a spinning spaceship. You can use to it to spin, and to shoot bullets out of it and you can do it anytime you want. Watch this!

(Dragon spins the spaceship and then shoots several bullets out if it)

Maliki: Wow! Let me try.

(Maliki spins the spaceship around and shoots out bullets from the spaceship)

Dragon: See! Isn't that amazing Maliki that you can use it to shoot bullets? It's kinda fun.

Maliki: I know! It's so cool that you can use the spaceship to shoot bullets with it.

Levi: Can I try?

Dragon: Yes, but try not to hit anyone.

Levi: Okay!

(Levi shoots out bullets with a spaceship and it didn't hit anyone)

Levi: So cool, huh.

Dragon: Yeah! You can shoot out the bullets anytime you want.

(Scene changes)

Mila: Isn't that amazing that William wrote a story about the kids he used to go to school with? He remembers their names, and I noticed that they are kids I used to go to school with before.

Maya: Yeah!

Mila: Like, that's the school I used to go to. I know a lot of these kids at school there. My last day there was about a couple of years ago. I talked with and kids and spend time with them before.

Maya: Wow! William is really impressive. He knows about everything and remembers a lot of people from his school before.

Mila: Yeah! He even remembers all their birthdays.

William: Yeah! I wrote these stories for about a few years, and I was also interested in my classmates then. I used to have friends there, talk and hang out with some students and then I just like to write stories about these students and also make up stories about them and stuff like that.

Mila: I remember William. Those stories are amazing. I like how you write stories about these kids from your school before.

(Scene changes)

Preston: Hey Jeremiah! Do you like my mask?

Jeremiah: Yes!

Preston: Well, what the mask does is that you can put it on your face and you wear it, and it's a chocolate-covered mask, you see?

Jeremiah: Oh cool!

Preston: Yeah! It's really amazing how you use that mask. You can also use it to protect your mouth and just cover it.

Maddie: I was so glad we went to a party recently.

Serena: Yeah! The party was very good. We got to decorate. We got play games. And we got to celebrate.

Maddie: And we also got dress-up there too.

Serena: Yeah! We did.

Levi: Hi Mariah!

Mariah: Hi Levi!

Levi: How are you doing?

Mariah: I'm doing fine! How are you?

Levi: Good! Dragon just showed Maliki and I a cool spaceship recently. It's so fun to play with.

Mariah: Oh, can I try?

Levi: No, I guess Dragon is doing something else now.

William: I don't like Serena.

Maliki: You don't?

William: Yeah! She's pretty annoying. She tries to get near me and I don't like it.

Maliki: Well, what do you do then it she gets near you.

William: I know! I like, maybe try to push her off you know.

Dragon: Hey William, wanna see my new cool spaceship. You can use it to spin and you can shoot bullets off of it. Watch this.

(Dragon shoots out bullets off his spaceship then passes it to William)

Dragon: Here, you try.

William: Okay!

(William spins the spaceship and then tries to press the button, but the spaceship made a big mess of bullets)

William: Uh oh! That's a mess.

Dragon: Don't worry. Things happen. You gotta deal with things to be respectful. That's the way of showing respect.

William: Uh, can anybody clean this mess up?

Maliki: I'll do it.

(Maliki cleans up the mess of bullets and dumps them in the trash)

Maliki: Well, is it better?

William: Yes, much better. I felt a little bit sorry before.

(Maya, Maddie, Mila and Serena talk about writing and art)

Maya: You know, how we do art and creative writing in class. I usually like to draw pictures and write paragraphs.

Maddie: Yeah! I like to write stories too.

Maya: I also like how people usually write about what they do on the weekends and what they do when they're with family. I love those things. I also love music, and I'd like to be a musician one day.

Mila: That's cool Maya! At creative writing we get to write stories are lots of certain stuff. We even get to talk about information about what we usually do in life. That's kinda fun.

(Announcer falls down into the classroom)

Announcer: Okay everybody! Listen to me. There's some news I would like you to hear.

William: Who are you? And what are you doing here?

Announcer: I'm the Announcer, and we're gonna be battling on a new season for an island called Dream Island. It's a luxurious island. It's got a five-star hotel, a casino, six restaurants and robot servants. It's doesn't cost even a penny. We will be competing in challenges. Every episode will have eliminations. And there will be a winner for this season. And the winner gets Dream Island.

William: Oh, and..

Announcer: The winner gets to decide to who gets to join in Dream Island and who doesn't.

William: Oh, Dream Island! I'd like to win that island. I'd love too!

Announcer: But wait. You guys have to get into this portal. There are some people I'd like you to introduce yourselves too. Get in the portal now.

(The new contestants and Announcer jump into the portal to the greenlands, and start meeting the original contestants)

Announcer: So newcomers, these are the contestants that competed in this season before, and original contestants, these are the newcomers for this season. We are gonna be battling on another season this time for Dream Island.

Pencil: Aw, really! Again?

Announcer: Yes, so newcomers please tell me what your names are and I will write your name on a piece of paper.

(Announcer writes the names on a piece of paper while the newcomers mention their names)

Dragon: Dragon

Mariah: Mariah

William: William

Preston: Preston

Maya: Maya

Jeremiah: Jeremiah

Mila: Mila

Maddie: Maddie

Maliki: Maliki

Serena: Serena

Levi: Levi

(Announcer noticed the students names as he finished writing the names)

Announcer: Okay! Newcomers! Check and see on my paper if you had your names spelled right.

(Announcer showed the newcomers the paper. It had Maya's name spelling incorrect)

Maliki: My name spelling is correct.

William: I think you got one person's name wrong.

Announcer: Who's name did I get wrong?

William: Maya. It's supposed to be spelling M-A-Y-A. Not M-I-Y-A. Try again!

Announcer: Okay!

(Announcer changed the spelling of Maya's name)

Announcer: Now did I get all the names correct guys?

Mila: Yeah, I'm pretty sure you did.

Announcer: Okay, the ones that have competed in this season before. Introduce yourself to the new contestants, and tell them who you are.

Flower: I'm Flower. I'm a beautiful contestant, and I hope I win Dream Island this season.

Spongy: Spongy

Blocky: I'm Blocky, and I'm a prankster.

Pin: I'm Pin. This is Woody. He's scared of everything and has pantophobia.

Needle: I'm Needle. Don't call me Needy.

Pin: This is Teardrop. She can't talk.

Golf Ball: I'm Golf Ball, and I'm so smart enough that I know my percentages on how I could win Dream Island this time.

Coiny: I'm Coiny. I hate Firey. He's a jerk. And he won last season, so I believe I'm gonna win this time.

Snowball: I'm Snowball, and I'm a strong contestant that doesn't like weak losers.

Match: I'm like Match, and I like formed an alliance with like Pencil and Bubble.

Eraser: I'm Eraser, and I'm a cool dude.

Pen: I'm Pen, and if I win Dream Island, there will be PENISLAND no spaces all caps.

Tennis Ball: I'm Tennis Ball! I have no arms, and I've been considered "clumsy" lately.

Pencil: I'm Pencil, and I'm the leader of the alliance.

Ice Cube: Ice Cube wants revenge.

Rocky: "Barfs" Buleh!

Tennis Ball: That's Rocky! He just got his barf back already.

Bubble: I'm Bubble, and I always get popped.

Leafy: I'm Leafy, and I stole Dream Island last season because Firey won and he didn't me let in, and now we have to be battling for another season.

Firey: I'm Firey, and I won Dream Island last season just to let you know. But then Leafy stole Dream Island and we had to be battling again now. Thanks to Leafy, now we have to be battling for Dream Island again.

Announcer: Now that you guys told me all about who you are, we're gonna be competing in another new season this time.

(Book, Nickel, Cloudy, Grassy, Bottle all came up to Announcer)

Book: Hey, we heard that there's a new season. Can we all join? We're the ones that wanted to compete in this new season.

Announcer: Um... let me see. Um... I'm not sure if I can let you compete or not.

Book: Aw, but we really wanted to join because we didn't compete in the previous season before. There are also recommended characters that wanted to join before.

Announcer: Um.. yeah, I can let you guys in.

Book: Oh, thanks! Finally, in a new season!

Announcer: Sorry for the interruption. The episode is just a prediction so we will not be doing challenges yet, but this is what you could do for now.

Firey: What is it Announcer?

Announcer: There is a house that all of you will stay until the first episode. At the time I call you, that's when the first contest will start. I'll show you where that house is right now.

(Announcer points at the large brown house)

Announcer: See that house over there? That's the house that you will be staying at until the first challenge. Just walk all the way up there and after you open the door you can stay and hang out there until the first contest starts. Now good-bye, and I'll see you around then.

(Announcer left and all the contestants were going all the way to the large brown house. The contestants went inside the house and are now inside the living room)

Coiny: Whoa, this house is so enormous! I wonder which rooms we're gonna be sleeping in tonight!

Pin: I don't know. We better check which bedrooms are available.

Coiny: Yeah! We can check, but I don't know what rooms we will be sleeping it in that house.

Tennis Ball: I have a great idea! We can find out how many bedrooms are in the house, and then we will find out who will be sleeping in these rooms.

Golf Ball: Yeah TB! That sounds like a great idea! Why don't we both count the number of bedrooms there are in this house? Then we will find out who will be sleeping in each room. TB, let's do it now.

Tennis Ball: Great idea GB! We should count the number of rooms there are now.

(Tennis Ball and Golf Ball went down the hallway, counting of number of bedrooms are in the house)

Golf Ball: 5, 6, 7, 8

Tennis Ball: How many are there, Golf Ball?

Golf Ball: Shush! I'm still counting. 12, 13, 14, 15, 16. There are 16 rooms in this house. And I've counted the new contestants and there are 11. So it makes it 31. Maybe we can have two people per room.

Tennis Ball: But wait a minute GB! I've heard that Book, Nickel, Cloudy, Grassy and Bottle asked to join the new season and they were accepted. That adds 5 more. So that means there's 36 of us in total. We can find out what rooms each contestant could take even if it's at 36. We can find out once we get back.

Golf Ball: That's a great idea TB. Let's get back to the other contestants and ask what rooms they could sleep in.

(Tennis Ball and Golf Ball went back to the living room to talk to the other contestants)

Tennis Ball: Guys! Golf Ball and I have an announcement to make.

Jeremiah: Oh! What is it, Tennis Ball?

Golf Ball: We found out that there are 20 original contestants, plus 11 new ones, which adds to 31. And we also have 5 recommended characters that asked to join the show as if they were accepted, so that adds up to 36 contestants. TB and I counted the number of bedrooms in this house and there are 16. We can go to the hallway to find out who can sleep in each bedroom. Let's head out to the hallway guys.

(Golf Ball and Tennis Ball lead the contestants to the hallway)

Nickel: So what room am I going to be in?

Tennis Ball: So, as I say. There are 11 new contestants that are joining the new season, and I found out that they are human species, so I found out it's best that they sleep in different rooms from us objects. Those 11 contestants can take 5 rooms.

William: Okay! Then who will I sleep with.

Tennis Ball: You humans can take the first five rooms. There are doors in bedrooms 1-5. The door numbers are labeled so you'll remember what room you belong in tonight. William, you're gonna take Room 3. You stay with Dragon.

William: Okay! Come on Dragon. We're gonna stay in a room together this time.

(William and Dragon head out to Room 3)

Tennis Ball: Maya and Mila, you two take Room 2.

(Maya and Mila head out to Room 2)

Golf Ball: Room 1 will have 3 people. The three people staying in Room 1 are gonna be Levi, Maliki and Mariah.

(Levi, Maliki and Mariah head out to Room 1)

Tennis Ball: Okay, so we've got Maddie, Serena, Preston and Jeremiah. How about this? Why don't we put Maddie and Serena in Room 4, and Preston and Jeremiah in Room 5? That way, girls and boys may be good separate.

Golf Ball: That sounds like a great idea TB!

(Maddie and Serena head out to Room 4 while Preston and Jeremiah head out to Room 5)

Golf Ball: Now it's just us objects remaining and we've got 25 contestants and 11 rooms left.

Tennis Ball: So GB, who will take Room 6?

Golf Ball: I'd say Coiny and...

Coiny: Not Firey! Please, not Firey!

Golf Ball: Nickel. They are both coins and they are both alternates.

Coiny: Are you sure that I stay with Nickel this time? We're both alternates.

Nickel: Yeah! We are.

Golf Ball: Yes! And you both take Room 6.

(Coiny and Nickel head out to Room 6)

Golf Ball: Okay, now Room 7 will have 3 people. The 3 people are... Ice Cube, Book and Teardrop. You guys head out to Room 7.

(Ice Cube, Book and Teardrop head out to Room 7)

Golf Ball: Now at Room 8. That will be Needy and Pin

Needle: *slaps Golf Ball* Don't call me Needy.

(Needle and Pin head out to Room 8)

Tennis Ball: Now we'll do Room 9 this time. Grassy! Come on you can be part of room 9.

Grassy: YEAH! GRASSY DESERVES RESPECT! GIVE SOME RESPECT TO GRASSY!

Tennis Ball: And your partner will be Firey.

Firey: Yaha! I'm roommates with a recommended character. Yeah!

(Grassy and Firey head out to Room 9)

Golf Ball: Room 10 also includes three people. They are Pencil, Match and Bubble.

(Match, Pencil and Bubble hug)

Match: Yay! Our alliance gets to stick together!

(Match, Pencil and Bubble head out to Room 10)

Tennis Ball: Now those people are gonna be in Room 11.

Cloudy: Is it gonna be me this time?

Tennis Ball: Yes! And you're with Woody

Woody: Aaaaaaah!

Cloudy: Come on Woody! Hop on my back. We're gonna be in a new room together. Room 11.

(Woody gets on top of on Cloudy's back as they head out to Room 11)

Tennis Ball: For room 12, it's gonna have Rocky and Spongy this time.

Rocky: *Barfs* Buleh!

Spongy: Yay!

(Rocky and Spongy head out to Room 12)

Golf Ball: Room 13 also has 3 people. The 3 people joining will be... Pen.

Pen: Who will my roommates be then?

Golf Ball: Eraser and Bottle.

Pen: Yay Eraser! We get to be roommates together. Isn't that amazing?

Eraser: Yeah Pen! So glad we get to be together in the same room.

(Pen, Eraser and Bottle head out to Room 13)

Golf Ball: So, let's see who's remaining. Me, Tennis Ball, Leafy, Flower, Blocky and Snowball. So these are your rooms people. TB and I will take Room 16. Room 14 will have Blocky and Snowball, and Room 15 will have Leafy and Flower.

Leafy: Oh, are you serious that Flower is gonna be my roommate? Like she's so mean to many contestants. Are you sure that I'm going to stay with Flower?

Golf Ball: Yes Leafy! The rules are that there are 16 rooms and 36 contestants. 36 divided by 2 is 18, and that 18 is 2 more than 16, and there should be no one sleeping alone. So yes Leafy. You stay with Flower on Room 15, while Tennis Ball and I stay in Room 16 and Snowball and Blocky stay in Room 14.

Leafy: That's fine!

Flower: I'll be nicer to you this time Leafy! I promise!

(Snowball and Blocky head out to Room 14. Flower and Leafy head out to Room 15. And Tennis Ball and Golf Ball head out to Room 16)

**OOO**

(It is nighttime and the camera is now on Room 15)

Leafy: So Flower, how do you like this room?

Flower: It's okay! I just don't want to talk about it right now and I have to get to bed.

Leafy: Okay!

(Flower was sleeping while Leafy was trying to sleep but he couldn't)

Leafy: Uh.. I can't sleep. I can't sleep.

(Voice rang in Leafy's mind)

Voice: Just try. It's nearly close to midnight. Just try Leafy. Everyone else is asleep and you should be asleep already.

(Leafy tries to sleep and then he finally fell asleep)


	3. Show Canceled

**Battle for Dream Island Returns is CANCELED**

Sorry guys, but I just canceled Battle for Dream Island Returns! There are some reasons why I canceled the show and here are the reasons:

The 11 new contestants were actually 6th, 7th and 8th graders that go to a school nearby where I live. While I was predicting the show, I usually go for walks someday and meet these students and sometimes stop and talk to these students about Battle for Dream Island and ask them about their usual hobbies. I designed drawings of these contestants before, and I was about to recommend then to jacknjellify for BFB, but recently, I had a parent-teacher conference with my parents and some of my teachers about the show. And I told them about who the students were. And you know what? They talked about why it's best for real people to not be classified as characters in an object show or classified as fiction characters! And I also heard why it could be dangerous for real people to be classified as fiction characters! By the way, here's some true information about the students.

**Current Grade Levels of the Students**

6th grade: Dragon, Levi, Mariah and Serena

7th grade: Jeremiah, Maddie, Maliki, Maya and Mila

8th grade: Preston and William

**About the students**

Dragon's real name is actually Brennan! Dragon is just his username on Discord. And I talked with him before about the Battle for Dream Island Returns new contestants and told him that some of the students in his school were about to compete in the show. I asked him if he wanted the name Dragon or Brennan, and he chose Dragon, because he thinks Dragon is a cool name for him to have on a show, and he doesn't want people to know his real name. He sometimes shows people cool stuff. The other two students who have Discord are Preston and William, both 8th graders.

Preston is another student that uses Discord. He's a pretty big and heavy guy! He is a competitive Call of Duty and Battlefield player and also uses Discord for Call of Duty and Battlefield stuff! He's from Germany, he learns how to speak German and sometimes he wears his mask to school to show and tell everyone about it. He also showed me his mask and told me about it the third time I talked to him.

William, by the way, is a 14-year-old 8th grader who will be going to high school next year. He's competitive on Mario Kart, and he uses Discord for Mario Kart and sometimes he talks with people about Battle for Dream Island there. He's interested in Maya and at school, and at school, they talk about Woody and they discussed about what will happen in the show and they think that they will be good friends with Woody.

Maliki is a 7th grader who's good at science and loves learning fun facts. He loves reading books about fun facts you didn't know. For science, he loves doing fun scientific experiments, and he loves learning information about different types of animals. Sometimes he does some research about animals on his phone.

Maya is another 7th grader and she likes to dance, draw and write. She's good friends with Mila, Maddie and Serena and takes creative writing with them. Maya's also good at running and she likes to listen to music.

Maddie also likes to dance, draw and write. She talks about a lot of stuff with her friends. She loves to read books and she loves to draw pictures. She also takes classes on jewelry and makes bracelets out of it.

Mila is another student that likes to draw and write. She like to play outside in her backyard, and she loves watching Star vs. The Forces of Evil on TV. I've been discussing with her and William lately about a former school they went to and I've heard her told me that William is good friends with some of the kids at that school, and he also wrote made-up stories about them before. Mila was in 5th grade on her last year on that school.

Serena is an 11-year-old 6th grader who loves creative writing, dress-up and dance. She is good at spelling and grammar. And she's been harassing William lately. She got too close to him one day, and William felt uncomfortable! One day, he told me that I should add a scene about that in Battle for Dream Island Returns, and him bullying her and pushing her off for that. But you know what? I've talked with my teachers and parents about that, but more will be told in What I've reviewed with the teachers, so let's move on to the next student.

Jeremiah is a 7th grader that's good at drama performances. He reads the lines in a play and learns good posture and stance and he does very well on his drama performance. He also likes to ride bikes, have conversations with people and play games with friends.

Mariah is a student that likes to do design art projects, draw and take biology. She designs her art projects during school holidays. She likes to do things on her own at school and she does not communicate with others that much.

And last, but not least, Levi! Levi is a 6th grader who sometimes switches his classes when he does school. He sometimes does drama, and then switches to book club meetings at the library. He's also good at programming and he's also good at drama. He communicates with different people each time he goes to class.

**Things That Can Happen if Battle for Dream Island Returns is Created**

-Dangerous things can happen to the Battle for Dream Island Community

-The students can be classified as cartoon characters by viewers when they are not supposed to

-People can hack the Battle for Dream Island Community and even do harmful things to it

-The students will most likely be in high school when the final episode is created

-Around one-third of the contestants in the show are real people while the other two-thirds are just animated objects

-Human beings and animated objects competing in a show together is not good

-Some information about the students can be mentioned in the show

-A warning sign telling that something harmful is gonna occur will show up in a few episodes, and it's shown in fanfiction, not in video

**What I reviewed with the teachers**

During my parent-teacher conference, I showed the teachers and my parents the prediction of Battle for Dream Island Returns. I told them what the show is about and about the the new contestants and the original characters. But then, they discussed about who the new characters are and what will happen if Battle for Dream Island Returns is created. Then they figured it out and they realized that if the show is created, the students can be classified if fictional characters and that they are real people that are students in middle school. They also said that dangerous things can happen if Battle for Dream Island Returns is created. They mentioned that there might be hackers on the internet who can do harmful things to the Battle for Dream Island Community, and they are told that it could be dangerous to the community. Then I told them scenes that will probably happen with students in the show, and then after that, they discussed with me about who some of the students are and they talked with me about them. I told them about adding a scene when Serena harasses William and then William trying to bully her and push her off, and I also told them real information about these students. They told me that this scene is inappropriate to exist in an object show and they also said that William is about 3 years older than Serena and he's going to high school next year, and Serena's just like in 6th grade. They said that bullying and harassment of real people considered as fictional characters is not allowed in the show, and they also said that it could be considered sexual. I also told them I was gonna make scenes where something harmful is gonna occur and that there is gonna be warning sign telling you that something harmful will occur in a few episodes. They said that it can cause dangerous things to show up on the Battle for Dream Island Community, and it can also cause hackers to do harmful things to the Community. Plus, it says that it shows up on a fanfiction story and not on a YouTube video. They said that they wanted the Battle for Dream Island Community to be safe and secure and nothing dangerous to happen to the community. Then they told me that the best thing to do for the Battle for Dream Island Community to be safe is to cancel the show, so I made my decision to cancel it.

Sorry to the people who wanted to watch Battle for Dream Island Returns, but I just decided to cancel the show!


End file.
